Am I More Then You Bargained For Yet?
by rachcorleone
Summary: Desde que David vestiu seu vestido para o Halloween, sua banda estava constantemente dizendo a ele que estava tudo bem se vestir como um drag. Pierre mais do que qualquer um deles. - Tradução


**Traduzida em:** 16/04/2009

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

Não era um fetiche.

David disse honestamente a eles, _não era_, okay? Ele apenas fizera isso por algumas risadas. Você sabe, Halloween combinado com um David aleatório e espasmódico? Yeah, veja, fazia total sentido o vestido ser sua escolha.

Então, você sabe, _de verdade_, eles precisavam parar de dizer que ele podia usar roupas de garotas e que eles não se importariam.

Certo, por que, é, ele era gay. O que ele _não era_, entretanto, era um maldito travesti e ele _apreciaria_ se eles parassem de lhe passar o DVD do _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, pelo amor de Deus.

Isso estava começando a atingir seus nervos, por que a última vez que ele checou, ele nunca havia usado um vestido, saia ou calcinhas antes do show de Halloween _em toda sua vida_.

Era uma coisa de uma única vez, para nunca ser repetido, um momento que era para ser uma maldita _brincadeira_, e agora eles não o deixavam em paz.

Pierre? Yeah, ele era o pior de todos. Ele estava praticamente _mandando_ David vestir roupas de garotas. E, sério, que porra? Se Pierre queria uma garota para ser a baixista da banda, ele podia pedir, Jesus.

Era quase como se Pierre _quisesse_ que ele desfilasse com roupas femininas. O que, você sabe, já era uma porcaria por si só. Apenas a idéia de um cara gostando de outro cara vestido em drag o preocupava um pouco. Era como se eles estivessem realmente confusos sexualmente. Cara ou garota, quem eu escolho?

O fato de que era _Pierre_, entretanto, fazia isso ainda menos plausível em sua mente. Não era que ele não achava que Pierre fosse capaz de gostar de caras. Ele descobriu que qualquer um tinha o potencial para ser bissexual. Era apenas... Ele não conseguia ver Pierre tendo um sentimento por ele.

Pierre tinha tido várias oportunidades de beijar, apalpar, transar ou confessar sentimentos eternos por David, e ele não o tinha feito. Dois anos sendo abertamente gay e nenhum flerte sugestivo? David apenas concluiu: bem, porra, tanto por essa chance.

Então, é, ele apenas afastou isso tudo, empurrou para o fundo de sua mente e continuou com sua vida. Ele estava indo fantasticamente, também. Então, é claro, sua pequena travessura com o vestido e, agora, era como sair do armário novamente.

Ao menos os caras não havia tentando começar a lhe arrumar encontros com travestis. Essa era uma coisa que ele _não_ precisava.

Ainda assim, sua completa falta de interesse em roupas de garotas pareceu fazer o resto da banda deixá-lo em paz. Ele apenas precisava _enfiar na cabeça dura de Pierre_ que ele não queria ser a porra de uma garota e tudo ficaria bem.

Ele estava completamente preparado para fazer isso, também. Demorou uma hora e perambular um pouco, mas ele estava marchando para o quarto dele e de Pierre, pronto para bater em Pierre se necessário e chutar algum senso para dentro dele.

Entretanto, ele tinha aberto a porta e feito seu caminho pelo quarto, apenas para cambalear até parar e olhar fixamente para a cama que ele havia clamado como sua mais cedo naquele dia.

Piscando algumas vezes, ele gritou, completamente mortificado e nem sequer se importando se Pierre estava no quarto ou não.

-POR QUE, PORRA, TEM UMA SAIA, MEIA-CALÇA E SAPATOS DE SALTO NA MINHA CAMA?!?!

Ele continuou boquiaberto uma vez que ele terminou, sem se mover até que Pierre falou, sua voz vindo da direção do banheiro e um tom calmo.

-Por que eu quero que você os vista.

Virando assustados olhos para o vocalista, ele o encontro corado, seus olhos presos no chão.

-Você quer que eu faça _o quê_? – David perguntou, sua voz soando estranha até para ele mesmo.

Pierre encolheu os ombros, ainda não olhando para ele.

-Eu quero que você os vista.

David piscou.

-Que porra você é? Sexualmente confuso ou alguma merda assim?

Por que, _de verdade_? O que mais ele queria? Batom e um sutiã com alguns lenços dentro para completar o efeito?

Pierre correu uma mão por entre seu cabeço, parecendo completamente desconfortável e embaraçado.

-Eu não sei. – ele puxou seu cabelo, antes de olhar para David pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou no quarto. – Mas ver você naquele vestido, foi a coisa mais quente que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

Confusão sobrepôs qualquer embaraçamento que ele estava sentindo, enquanto ele gesticulava para a saia.

-E esse foi grande plano para me contar? Jogue roupas femininas nele e vê se ele morde?

Pierre hesitou um pouco, antes de, aparentemente incapaz de se conter, ele perguntou quase que _esperançosamente_.

-Você me morderia?

Olhos arregalados, David exclamou: - Oh, meu Deus!

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele se virou e começou a sair do quarto. Pierre rapidamente emparelhou com ele e agarrou seu pulso.

-Espere, David...

-Oh, não. – David balançou a cabeça. – Eu não quero saber de outras fantasias nas quais você me colocou.

Pierre pareceu machucado.

-David, apenas... Porra... Olha, não é assim, okay?

Puxando seu pulso para fora do aperto de Pierre, David cruzou seus braços e exigiu: - Então, como _é_, Pierre? Por favor, me ilumine.

Pierre umedeceu seus lábios, os olhos voltando a fixar o chão mais uma vez.

-Eu... Eu apenas... – ele gemeu. – Eu acho que você ficaria bonito em uma saia. Eu sempre achei, desde, tipo, a primeira vez que eu te vi. – ele ficou um pouco tenso. – Eu sempre meio que tive uma queda por caras que fazem isso, e aí você... Apenas... Porra... Aquele _vestido_. – ele ergueu seus olhos para David. – Você me tentou em um bom dia, David. Mas eu ainda não sei o que me impediu de te beijar no palco naquela noite. – sua voz baixou. – Ou de fazer muito mais com você, no camarim.

David prendeu a respiração, enquanto seu estômago se contorcia.

-Merda, Pierre. – David murmurou.

Ele suspirou, antes de soltar o pulso do baixista.

-Você não... Quero dizer, apenas... Caralho. – ele correu uma mão por seu cabelo novamente. – Eu sinto muito. Eu tenho... Eu não devia... Apenas... – ele suspirou. – Eu vou calar a boca.

Ele ia dar um passo para trás, mas David alcançou o ombro de Pierre, tocando-o levemente, fazendo-o congelar e focar seus olhos em algum lugar ao redor do peito de David.

-Olhe, Pierre... Eu honestamente acho que alguém que acha um cara vestido de mulher atraente, é meio arrepiante. – ele hesitou e pareceu pronto para se afastar, mas David rapidamente agarrou a camiseta de Pierre. – Mas eu já fiz coisas muito piores com outros parceiros.

Ele olhou para David, sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto ele questionava cautelosamente: - O que você está dizendo?

David encolheu os ombros embaraçadamente.

-Desde que ter um relacionamento com você não foda com a banda... – ele levou seus olhos até os de Pierre. – Eu vestiria essas roupas por você.

Ele mal havia acabado de falar, antes de Pierre o estar pressionando contra a porta, uma mão sobre sua camiseta e a outra em seu quadril, enquanto ele o beijava.

Um pequeno guincho de surpresa escapou, mas ele rapidamente beijou de volta, a mão no ombro de Pierre se movendo para se curvar ao redor do pescoço dele.

O movimento, entretanto, fez Pierre quebrar o beijo e se mover para esfregar seus lábios na garganta de David.

-Você tem certeza sobre isso? Não só sobre as roupas de garota.

David gemeu assim que Pierre sugou a pele para dentro de sua boca, antes de rosnar levemente: - Como se você realmente estivesse me dando escolha.

Ele começou a se afastar perante isso, mas David apenas puxou seu pescoço, trazendo os lábios de Pierre de volta para sua pele.

-Isso não foi um não.

David sentiu o sorriso de Pierre contra seu pescoço, enquanto ele depositava um beijo lá. Ele, então, se moveu até a orelha de David e perguntou: - É muito pedir que você vista algo na primeira vez?

Juntando suas sobrancelhas de forma pensativa, ele decidiu: - Eu vou vestir a saia. Só isso.

Isso era tão fora de hora, mas Pierre, de repente, estava abraçando-o fortemente.

-Obrigado, obrigado, _obrigado_.

Quando Pierre se afastou, sorrindo largamente, David suspirou levemente.

-No que eu me meti?

-Hey... – o sorriso de Pierre murchou e ele levou uma mão para acariciar levemente a bochecha de David. – Você realmente não tem que fazer isso, David.

Sorrindo levemente, ele se moveu dentro do toque.

-Apenas não me faça ir em público com essa merda e eu vou sobreviver.

Pierre balançou a cabeça, se movendo para perto e depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de David.

-Nope. Você é todo meu.

Um pequeno tremor abalou a figura de David, mas Pierre apenas sorriu, antes de puxá-lo para o quarto e fechar a porta. O vocalista rapidamente ficou nervoso, entretanto, enquanto seus olhos corriam da roupa sobre a cama e David.

Suspirando novamente, David soltou sua mão, antes de andar até a saia. Ele a pegou, antes de se virar para Pierre.

-Eu vou apenas... uh.... Me trocar?

Pierre assentiu.

-Eu, uh, é, obrigado. Eu vou, uh... – ele gesticulou para a cama. – Me livrar das outras coisas.

-Okay. – David concordou, sentindo-se embaraçado, enquanto ele rapidamente ia para o banheiro, e fechou a porta.

Escorando-se contra ela, ele fechou os olhos, antes de murmurar: - As coisas que você faz por a porra de uma queda, sério. Apenas, porra.

Continuando a amaldiçoar e murmurar sob sua respiração, ele tirou seu jeans, seus tênis e meias, antes de hesitar. Ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior por alguns momentos, antes de decidir, foda-se, e colocar a saia por cima da sua boxer.

Apertando seus olhos fechados, ele parou na frente do espelho para se olhar. Ele piscou algumas vezes, por que, okay, sério, ele não estava tão mau assim. Um pouco idiota, claro, mas não era tão horrível quanto ele tinha imaginado.

No momento em que ele tocou o material, ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado nervosamente do outro cômodo, o fazendo pular levemente. Indo até a porta, ele a abriu um pouco e colocou sua cabeça para fora.

-Eu estou ridículo. – ele disse à Pierre, enquanto o vocalista estava sentado na beirada da cama, balançando a perna e tamborilando seus dedos contra o colchão.

Seus olhos se ergueram para David, mas uma vez sendo capaz de ver apenas seu rosto, ele os abaixou para fixar suas, agora, paradas pernas.

-Você realmente não precisa fazer isso, David. Eu posso... Quero dizer, você não tem _mesmo_ que fazer isso.

-Cale a boca, Pierre. – ele murmurou, corando, enquanto lentamente abria a porta e saia do banheiro. Passando seus braços ao redor do seu peito, ele observou os olhos do vocalista viajarem por seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir malditamente embaraçado.

Os olhos de Pierre rapidamente escureceram e ele engoliu visivelmente.

-Venha aqui, David. – ele disse, sua voz áspera, fazendo David estremecer.

Ele fez o que Pierre pediu, entretanto, andando até ele e parando na frente do homem mais velho.

-Você...

-Vire-se. – Pierre sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam na saia.

David mordiscou seu lábio inferior, mas algo na voz de Pierre o fez dar um passo para trás e fazer como o vocalista tinha pedido, a saia ondulado ao seu redor.

Quando ele parou e encarou Pierre novamente, os olhos do vocalista lentamente se ergueram para os seus.

-Venha aqui.

Ele fez como foi pedido, mas assim que ele o alcançou, Pierre o puxou para cima da cama, antes de rapidamente escalar o corpo menor, ficando por cima dele, e pressionando um beijo ávido em sua boca.

Gemendo levemente, David esticou a mão e agarrou a parte de trás da camiseta de Pierre, puxando seu corpo para ainda mais perto.

Pierre rapidamente quebrou o beijo para gemer.

-As coisas que você faz, David. Caralho. Você é tão quente.

David mal teve a chance de corar, antes de ser beijado novamente, enquanto a mão de Pierre começava a correr por sua coxa, na direção da saia. Sua mão passou pela saia, fazendo David se arquear levemente e quebrar o beijo para grunhir.

Com um sorriso, a mão de Pierre saiu de debaixo da saia, antes de levemente segurar a cintura da saia e da boxer de David. O menor rapidamente agarrou o braço de Pierre, entretanto, fazendo o vocalista franzir o cenho.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, sua atitude usual voltando, enquanto ele perguntava: - Quão duro te deixaria, me foder com a saia?

Pierre amaldiçoou, levando sua testa para repousar no ombro de David, enquanto ele ficava completamente parado.

-David, não faça isso.

-Por quê? – David perguntou confuso.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo.

-Por que o pensamento disso vai me fazer vir, merda.

David mordiscou seu lábio inferior, mas isso não parou o sorriso que apareceu, enquanto ele arqueava seu corpo, pressionando-se contra Pierre, antes dele murmurar na orelha dele: - Eu estou te deixando quente usando essa saia apenas para você, Pierre?

Ele gemeu levemente e David sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que você faria se eu vestisse a meia calça e os saltos? Ou talvez todo um conjunto? Uma secretária ou até mesmo uma empregada francesa? Pronto para fazer o que quer que você quisesse. – a respiração de Pierre estava ficando pesada e ele estava levemente se esfregando no quadril de David, mas ele não se importava, ele _queria_ que Pierre perdesse o controle. Prendendo levemente a orelha de Pierre entre seus dentes, ele deixou um ronronado escapar. – Talvez, você até pudesse me foder contra uma parede, comigo usando um vestido na próxima vez.

-Po... Porra. – Pierre gemeu.

Não foi até Pierre soltar o corpo sobre o de David, que o menor entendeu, com alguma surpresa.

-Puta merda, você _realmente_ veio.

-Merda. – Pierre ofegou. – Que inferno você esperava?

David piscou um pouco.

-Que você estivesse apenas, bem, mentindo? – Pierre ergueu sua cabeça para olhar para David, suas sobrancelhas juntas, então David elaborou: - Eu nunca fiz alguém vir só com palavras antes, Pierre.

-Não foram apenas _palavras_. – Pierre insistiu. – Você apenas... Caralho. Eu tenho desejado você por anos e aí você... Você. – ele fechou os olhos apertadamente. – Você me dá idéias e _entra_ nelas. Merda, David. – Ele estremeceu. – As imagens que você me deu... – ele abriu os olhos. – Eu nem sequer tinha _me_ permitido pensar nelas.

David pareceu meio embaraçado: - Uh, desculpe?

-Não. – Pierre balançou a cabeça e se curvou para baixo, beijando David levemente. – Confie em mim, você apenas... Porra, cara. Você nem sequer sabe o quão perfeito é.

David corou um pouco, olhando para o peito de Pierre: - Eu apenas vesti uma saia e disse algumas coisas.

Ele foi beijado novamente, mais forte dessa vez, antes de Pierre dizer: - Você é perfeito. Cale a boca e aceite isso.

David fez um bico, mas este desapareceu inteiramente quando Pierre foi descendo seu corpo, fazendo seus olhos arregalarem. Quando ele ergueu a camiseta de David e beijou sua barriga levemente, David deixou sua cabeça afundar no travesseiro.

-Pierre...

-Shh... – Pierre disse, o interrompendo e erguendo a saia, então ela estava embolada ao redor e sobre a barriga dele. – Permita-me.

Abaixando a boxer, Pierre se moveu para frente e levou sua boca até David. O baixista gemeu e as mãos de Pierre rapidamente foram para seu quadril, impedindo-o de se arquear para muito acima da cama.

Ele rapidamente alcançou o cabelo de Pierre, enroscando seus dedos lá, puxando-o a cada poucos segundos, enquanto pequenos choramingos escapavam, por que, _merda_, Pierre não estava provocando. Ele estava engolindo, chupando e esfregando sua língua em _todos_ os lugares certos.

Pierre não estava fazendo isso nem há minuto, antes de David estar sibilando o nome do vocalista, tentando avisá-lo, mas Pierre não se moveu. Ele apenas colocou David mais fundo em sua boca e chupou forte.

Choramingando, David se arqueou para frente, suas mãos puxando mechas do cabelo de Pierre. O maior apenas engoliu, antes de lentamente sair de cima de David, as mãos do baixista saindo de seu cabelo.

Sorrindo, ele puxou a boxer de David pelo resto do caminho, antes de jogá-la no chão, e se ajeitando para se deitar ao lado dele.

David se virou e colocou suavemente sua mão sobre o peito de Pierre. Movendo-se para mais perto, Pierre passou seu braço ao redor da cintura do baixista.

-Não quer mudar de calça? – David perguntou, mesmo que ele começasse a se aninhar em Pierre e fechasse os olhos.

Esfregando levemente a coluna de David, Pierre respondeu: - Eu vou viver.

-Eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar, sabe. – David murmurou.

Depositando um suave beijo na testa de David, Pierre respondeu: - Eu sei. Eu apenas não quero sair daqui agora.

-Se eu não estivesse quase dormindo... – David bocejou. – Eu ia sugerir que tomássemos banho juntos.

Pierre sorriu.

-Eu poderia te carregar? A água fria iria te acordar.

Se esforçando para abrir os olhos, ele pareceu pensativo, antes de dizer: - Okay.

Sorrindo largamente, Pierre saiu da cama e com alguma ajuda de David, que se ajeitou, o maior o estava segurando como se fosse uma noiva. Os braços de David ao redor do seu pescoço.

-É uma pena que eu não esteja loiro. – David comentou. – Nós poderíamos refazer a cena do chuveiro, que há no nosso DVD.

Pierre riu.

-Você sempre pode tingir seu cabelo.

-Hmm... – David contorceu sua face, pensativo. – Seria uma mudança legal.

Movendo sua cabeça levemente, Pierre apenas pressionou um beijo no braço de David, fazendo o baixista sorrir, enquanto eles entravam no banheiro, onde as roupas de David ainda estavam jogadas no chão.

Colocando David de volta ao chão, ele passou seu braço ao redor da cintura do menor. Ele pressionou um beijo na nuca do outro, antes de dizer: - De novo. Obrigado pela saia.

Sorrindo, David se escorou em Pierre e respondeu: - Qualquer coisa pelo meu namorado.

Ele pôde sentir o sorriso de Pierre contra seu ombro e antes que ele pudesse evitar, ele disse: - Oh, e eu mordo.

Pierre responder gemendo apenas o fez rir.


End file.
